


Suspendre le temps

by Isamajor



Series: Catloversshipping - During BW2 [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: And a bit sad, Fluff, M/M, Nudity, they care about each other but it hurts
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 03:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isamajor/pseuds/Isamajor
Summary: Lors des événements du Pokémon World Tournament, Nanu tombe sur Giovanni. Après une douce nuit et un réveil hors du temps, la réalité reprend le dessus. Malgré le fait que cela fait des décennies qu'ils se connaissent, tous deux sont meurtris de ne pas pouvoir sortir de leur assignation de "flic" et de "criminel en cavale" qui les contraint à se cacher pour se voir et à travailler l'un contre l'autre.





	Suspendre le temps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Istadris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Istadris/gifts).



> Merci à Istadris sans qui je n'aurais jamais pu terminer cette fic (ni toutes les autres d'ailleurs, comment je ferais sans elle ???). Une fic plutôt douce et un chouïa amère pour cette fois.

Ses yeux sont encore fermés. Son esprit s'éveille lentement, paresseusement, sentant contre son corps une peau chaude, ses narines percevant une odeur salée. Quelques cheveux lui chatouillent les narines et il lutte pour ne pas ouvrir les yeux, pour rester dans cette moelleuse torpeur où l'on se sent si bien... 

Et se souvenir de la veille, avant que le lourd sommeil ne close ses paupières, se souvenir de ces yeux durs et gris comme l'acier qui s'étaient réchauffés de désir et qui avaient posé sur lui un regard plus brûlant que le métal en fusion. Se souvenir de ces lèvres sur sa peau, de cette bouche toujours avide, de cette voix que le désir avait brisée, de ces mots crus, de ces douces railleries, se souvenir de tout ce qu'il avait bien pu lui dire. Se rappeler de la sensation de ces mains chaudes et puissantes qui avaient exploré toute la géographie de son corps frissonnant, de ce corps dur, doux et chaud à la fois pressé contre lui, lui communicant une chaleur étrange qui avait fini par le dévorer entièrement.

Il refusait d'ouvrir les yeux, s'accordant encore quelques minutes de répit, laissant son esprit nébuleux flotter parmi les souvenirs, laissant son corps se réveiller doucement au contact d'un autre corps qu'il imaginait légèrement cuivré par les rayons orangés de l'aube. Le nez enfoui dans la nuque de son compagnon nocturne, il s'enivrait de son odeur, mélange de sueur, d'eau de Cologne de qualité et de relents de cigare. Son bras passa par dessus le corps de l'autre, l'attirant à lui ; il sentait le besoin immédiat de se fondre contre lui, presque en lui, se plaquant contre ce dos musclé, contre ces fesses fermes. Un murmure rauque flotta un instant dans l'air en réponse à son étreinte et avec frayeur, il redouta d'avoir brisé le doux charme de cet instant brumeux.

Et se rappeler de leur rencontre fortuite sur les quais pluvieux de Port Yoneuve, à l'autre bout du monde. Tous deux incognito, ils avaient feint de ne pas se reconnaître et de poursuivre leur chemin. Et inévitablement, ils s'étaient mutuellement traqués, puis retrouvés avec violence et délectation la nuit tombée, entre des draps. L’irrésistible attirance de la chair. De la chair de cet être qu'il avait cent fois goûté et dont il ne pouvait être rassasié. Et le charme de l'interdit qui avait saupoudré cette entrevue inopinée, sachant que chacun appartenait au camp ennemi... Mais cela, personne n'imaginait cela d'eux.

Juste entrouvrir un peu les yeux, pour voir la douce lumière du levant perçant à travers les nuages qui filtrait à travers les stores. La pièce restait encore dans une demi obscurité, donnant une impression de vivre dans un film en noir et blanc, tout en contrastes et ombres. Il ne put s'empêcher de se redresser sur un coude et d'admirer le corps dont les raies de lumières rehaussaient le galbe de ce corps gisant, telle une sculpture antique, à ses côtés.

Et se remémorer des lueurs du soir après la pluie, après l'amour, sur leurs corps, baignant leur étreinte d'or. Admirer le jeu de la lumière orangée du couchant sur les muscles de cet homme, et sentir le regard de l'autre alors qu'il en était lui même nimbé. Se sentir embelli de ce regard posé sur lui, sentir le désir monter entre eux comme une ardente fournaise, attisée par la lueur chaude de ce soleil mourant. Et s'étreindre une nouvelle fois, comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain.

Le bel endormi ne s'éveillait pas et il souhaitait âprement qu'il ne se réveille jamais, qu'ils puissent rester ainsi à tout jamais, loin du quotidien, loin des interdits qui les séparaient, loin même d'eux-même et de leurs horribles travers, juste pour conserver la douce quiétude de ce moment. Son cœur battait et s'angoissait d'imaginer le moment où le charme se romprait, où chacun devrait retourner à son quotidien. Et à la séparation qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver, fatalement. Il sentait son corps déjà presque en manque de cette douce chaleur et de ces étreintes puissantes, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se recoller à ce dos qui lui semblait s'offrir à lui, de poser ses lèvres contre cette nuque salée, de risquer l'éveil tant redouté pour une petite parcelle de tendresse volée. 

Il ne voulait plus se rappeler de la veille, il voulait juste savourer le moment présent et voir à nouveau se réaliser cette alchimie entre eux. Il voulait son sourire qui passait du narquois au sincère, il voulait ce regard d'acier sur sa peau, il voulait simplement ce sentiment de normalité dans leur relation, espérant un jour une normalité s'installer entre eux, loin des tumultes de leur passé, de leur loyautés. Il voulait juste un peu de répit pour leurs vieilles carcasses, un autre moment de paix pour leurs âmes troublées par des décennies de vices à peine voilés. 

Une sonnerie retentit. Sinistre et aigrelette. Et à la fois aussi terrible que la trompette du Jugement Dernier. Y répondit deux voix graves, rauques, douloureuses, étouffées. D'emblée il sut que tout était terminé : Giovanni se redressait péniblement en s'étirant, et son propre téléphone ne voulait cesser de sonner, brisant toute la magie de l'instant, le propulsant cruellement dans le réel. C'est vrai, ils ne s'appartenaient pas encore, chacun de son côté avait un job à mener, chacun dans son camp. Il n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle Giovanni était venu participer à ce tournoi de Port Yoneuve, malgré l'importante prime sur sa tête. Lui avait toujours son job, ses enquêtes à mener, comme Looker lui rappelait amèrement à coup d'appels répétés. 

Il s'habilla à la hâte, sans un regard pour l'autre qui paressait dans le lit, échappant aux larges mains qui semblaient vouloir le retenir encore un peu. Il n'osait pas croiser son regard, de peur de sentir sa résolution fondre comme neige au soleil. Il sentait ses membres raides, engourdis, comme si son âge voulait absolument se rappeler à lui pour lui éviter de s'enfuir, pour échapper à ses devoirs. A travers les lamelles des stores, il vit qu'il s'était mis à pleuvoir.

« C'était bien sympa, mon gros, mais il y en a qui bossent ici. »

C'est la seule chose qui s'échappa de ses lèvres, avant qu'il ne claque la porte de la chambre d'hôtel, sans se retourner, la poitrine serrée d'amertume. Peut-être, un jour, pourra t-il trouver avec cet homme la paix ? Mais aujourd'hui n'était pas encore le jour... Ils restaient prisonniers de leurs affiliations respectives, malgré les décennies. Lui restait un flic, l'autre était encore un criminel en cavale. Leurs jobs se voulaient d'un blanc pur et d'un noir de ténèbres mais eux étaient maculés de gris et il leur fallait habilement jongler pour continuer à sauver les apparences.

Il descendait la cage d'escalier de l'hôtel d'un pas pesant, tête enfoncée dans les épaules, un goût âcre dans la gorge. Il avait presque envie de pleurer. Ils étaient si bien, le temps s'était arrêté autour d'eux et le rappel à la réalité avait été si brutal et froid qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir été volé d'une partie de son âme, si toutefois il en possédait une. Arrivé au rez-de-chaussée il entendit un vacarme dans les escaliers derrière lui, comme si un Rhinocorne les dévalait quatre à quatre. Giovanni.

Nanu pouvait entendre la furie qui possédait l'homme dans le bruit sourd de ses pas. A peine se retourna t-il qu'il l'aperçut se ruer sur lui, les traits tirés par la colère et les cheveux en bataille. Avec force il le saisit par sa veste et le plaqua contre la baie vitrée qui donnait vue sur le port de commerce. Le choc de sa tête contre la vitre fit faire une grimace à Nanu. Il touchait à peine terre, Giovanni le portant littéralement, ses yeux gris plantés sur lui où il pouvait lire tellement de choses au point de ne pas savoir en faire le tri. 

Il y eut un moment de silence où seules les gouttes de pluie heurtant les carreaux et leurs respirations pouvaient se faire entendre. La personne qui devait se trouver un peu plus loin au guichet ne s'était pas manifestée, il était encore tôt et la lueur blafarde des lampadaires était la seule touche de couleur à l'extérieure. Une violente tension se récréait entre eux, entre leurs corps, entre leurs regards mais cette tension semblait impossible à vocaliser. Le temps s'était suspendu de longues secondes avant que Giovanni ne relâche son étreinte et que Nanu sente son dos glisser sur la vitre pour retrouver la terre ferme. 

« Arrête de t'enfuir comme un voleur. »

La voix de Giovanni était presque inaudible, son regard fuyant. Tout ça n'étaient qu'enfantillages, pensa Nanu, il devait partir. Absolument. Ils devaient s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Pour ne pas ruiner leurs petits arrangements, pour sauver encore quelques instants à eux dans le futur. Pourquoi faisait-il l'enfant gâté ? Il savait pourtant ce que leur coûtait leurs petits têtes-à-têtes. Pourquoi rendait-il les choses encore plus douloureuses s'il se mettait explicitement à montrer qu'il s'était attaché ?

« Tu sais bien qu'on ne sera jamais du même côté. T'es peut-être plus ce que tu étais, mais ta peau reste recherchée par tous mes collègues et moi, je reste un flic et nombre de tes amis voudraient me voir coulé dans du béton. Je DOIS partir. »

Répéter cela encore et encore. Il fallait cesser de s'illusionner, ils étaient tous deux bien loin de la naïveté de l'enfance. Un faux pas dans leur danse, dans leur numéro d'équilibriste et la mort pouvait surgir, c'était aussi simple que cela. Il n'y avait pas de filet de rappel.

Giovanni jouait avec le feu avec cette participation au Pokémon World Tournament. Évidemment qu'Interpol avait relié les points entre eux et que c'était sans doute pour ça que Looker venait de l'appeler, le prévenant de son arrivée imminente en ville. Et Giovanni devait se douter qu'il serait étroitement surveillé et qu'il y aurait des tentatives d'appréhension à son égard en coulisses mais l'ex-boss de la Team Rocket n'en avait cure. Il savait que s'il restait sous le feu des projecteurs, Interpol n'oserait rien faire face aux caméras. Le plan était osé et si Giovanni avait déjà prévu un plan de sortie cela pouvait être terriblement brillant, raisonna mentalement Nanu.

« D'ailleurs au passage, j'ai pas l'intention de t'apporter des oranges dans un futur proche. »

Giovanni ricana. Ils se comprenaient à demi-mots. Nanu sera donc là au tournoi, sous couverture, sans doute pour tenter de l'attraper, plus encore pour le faire s'échapper de justesse, quitte à sacrifier dans l'opération quelques hommes de leurs bords respectifs. Encore un petit arrangement, pour se permettre d'envisager un futur.

Le flic le gratifia d'un petit salut désinvolte de la main avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Giovanni lui attrapa brusquement le bras pour le retenir, arrachant un soupir agacé à Nanu.

« Il pleut. » se justifia t-il.

Nanu haussa un sourcil. C'était la pire excuse qu'il avait entendu et il s'y connaissait en excuses de pacotille. Il haussa le second sourcil lorsqu'il le vit enlever son imperméable de cuir noir et le lui passer. Les bras chargés de cet encombrant vêtement, il regarda Giovanni d'un air perplexe, avant de l'enfiler. Le trench-coat était trop grand mais il était chaud et sentait bon l'eau de Cologne hors de prix. Giovanni lui releva le col afin de lui dissimuler une partie du visage.

« Voilà. Tu fais un expert de type Ténèbres enfin un peu crédible. C'est quoi ton nom pour le tournoi, déjà ?   
\- Vito.  
\- Je retiens. Vito. »

Il s'était construit le personnage de Vito le Vétéran, un type venant de Papeloa où il y a importante population originaire d'Alola, afin de justifier son accent. Cette couverture restait plausible,et le nom semblait plaire à Giovanni, bien que ça n'en ait jamais été le but, ce petit détail lui arracha un rictus amusé. Après un « allez j'me casse » désabusé, Nanu resserra bien contre lui le col du trench-coat et sortit. La rue était grise et vide à cette heure-ci du matin. Il pleuvait toujours mais l'imperméable le tenait bien au sec et au chaud. Et, tout au fond de lui, il pouvait toujours imaginer avec un petit sourire coupable que c'étaient les bras de Giovanni qui l'entouraient.


End file.
